Childhood Friends
by Yanaira
Summary: A School called Fiore. Lucy goes to that school and hasn't seen her only two childhood friends, the twins Sting and Rogue, for three years. After they left, Natsu joined the class and made her open up to her. Now the twins are back.
1. Chapter 1: After three long Years

A/N: Since I was reading some NaLu fanfics right before Fairy Tail started airing again I stumbled upon the awesome pairing Sticy and, well fell in love with the pairing. Because I plan to write a lot in the holidays I have in July I'll be uploading the first chapter for this since it's already written. I put up a poll on my profile for what story I should focus on and aside from this story I have a MikuxKaito that's on going, another Sticy with the first chapter up and two HistuKarin ones. Summaries are on my proflie.

Anyway I hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail as much as I wanted to but it all belong to Mashima Hiro.

* * *

_He was finally able to see her again, after three long years passed he was finally able to see her again. But she didn't seem to remember him, did those many years of being together mean nothing to her? Was it only him, who really treasured the time they spent together?_

_So he tried to talk to her: "Hi, remember me?"_

"_Huh? What are you talking about? I don't know you." She said to him in a fierce tone and walked away._

* * *

Sting opened his eyes to find himself still on the plane, breathing very heavily. _Thank god that was only a dream._ He thought. _What a terrible nightmare, though it might actually come true next week, once school started..._

"Had a nightmare again, Sting?" Rogue, his twin brother, asked him.

"Yeah, this time, she didn't even remember me, haha..." I said still trying to calm down from that dream. "Then again, it could be true that she doesn't remember me."

"Oh, just stop with that will you? There's no way she would forget you, you do remember that promise, do you? And if she really did, just make her remember." Rogue told me, trying to calm me down as well.

"Yeah, I remember. Guess you're right, thanks Rogue. I think I'll try to sleep again, there's still at least another four hours until we arrive in Japan anyway." And I tried to sleep again.

Rogue saw his brother close his eyes again. It's not like he couldn't understand Sting having nightmares about meeting Lucy after so long. He knew his brother had a crush on Lucy since they were very small already. Sting even got worried that Rogue might also have a crush on the girl one time. Rogue then told him that he loved Lucy, but not like that, but as a childhood friend or even a sister, and that Sting didn't have to worry. And he really meant that, he saw Lucy as a sister and that was it.

Actually he was cheering for the two. He could tell that Lucy also had a crush on Sting, though he didn't tell Sting that. He wanted those two realize their feeling for each other by themselves or else it would be pointless.

Still, both of them were looking forward to seeing Lucy again.

* * *

Lucy just woke up and checked the time. _Good, i still have enough time._ She thought and made her way to the bathroom. There, she did her usual morning things, like brushing her teeth, washing her face, and doing her hair. She put it up as usual, tying up a small ponytail with a blue or pink ribbon hair tie, today she chose blue, on the right side of her head. She put on her usual clothing, as their school didn't have a school uniform.

Today, she would be starting high school and today was the day _he _had promised that they would finally meet each other again, after three long years. She went to the kitchen of the mansion her father owned to eat breakfast. After she was done she went out to find Natsu waiting for her to go to school.

She had been friends with Natsu ever since Sting and Rogue had gone to America. Not because she thought of him as replacement, but because she had closed herself up from others since the twins left and Natsu made her open up to him, since he also just joined the class after those two left. Actually after thinking about it, she never remembered ever telling Natsu about those two.

"Mornin' Lucy." He greeted me in his usual, cheerful voice and smile.

"Hey, Natsu." I smiled back at him.

"C'mon let's get going." he stretched out his right arm and walked towards the school.

The school was called Fiore and the elementary, middle, high school and university buildings were right next to each other. It was the best school on Earthland for magicians and even had this guild system. There were guilds there, kind of like clubs in other schools just that all the guilds were about the same thing. There was even an extra building for the guild headquarters. Each guild had a master and you could become an S-class mage if you trained hard enough. Always when the master graduated from the high school, or if the Master continued to go to school, university, people could vote in the last week before the new school year started which of the freshmens would be the next master for the guild that they were in, since the guild system was for the whole Fiore school. Then at the end of every year there would be the Grand Magic Games where eight guilds would have five members participating in.

Even though all the buildings were next to each other Lucy had never entered the high school building, it was even more amazing than the middle school building. Anyway she and Natsu went to the assembly hall. There were at least thousand people there but she still tried to see if I could spot Sting. Sadly, she couldn't. _But, that doesn't say anything there are so many people here. _She thought.

When everyone was there the headmaster in charge of the high school section, Makarov Dreyar went onto the stage.

* * *

After that boring entrance speech Lucy made herself out of the hall along with everyone else. Then about ten meters in front of her, she spotted it. There was only one person who would wear that kind of thing.

"Natsu you should go to our classroom first." she said and pushed her way through the crowd leaving Natsu dumbstruck behind.

When she got nearer she stretched out her hand to reach for it.

She grabbed it and said. "Sting!"

He turned his head around and brown eyes met blue eyes for the first time after three long years.

"Lucy!" He said and soon he had his brightest smile plastered over his face, for the first time in three years.

Once he turned his whole body Lucy gave him a huge hug, her left hand still on the gray fur of his blue vest, his arms wrapped themselves around her. Soon he let go and both of them took a good look at each other. Lucy noticed how tall he had gotten and the golden earring on his left ear and she smiled, he was wearing that the whole time, for three years long. He noticed at what she was staring at and blushed slightly.

But soon she noticed what he was smiling at, her blue ribbon hair tie and she blushed back at him.

* * *

_Three years ago in the holidays:_

"_Just tell her already Sting." Rogue was pestering Sting about something._

"_What's wrong Sting?" She asked curiously._

"_I...I need-need to tell you something Lucy." He replied slowly._

"_Good and sorry, but see ya at home Sting. Bye Lucy." Rogue left us._

"_Umm... How should I say this? Lucy, remember... I told you that our family is a dragon slayer family?" He asked not sure how to start._

"_Yeah, of course I remember that, you also have dragon slayer magic, so what's up with that?" Lucy said with a smile on her face._

"_Well, in our family it's tradition to learn the dragon slayer magic Dragon Force after elementary school, and-and so Rogue and me have to go to America where Weisslogia and Skiadrum live... our families two dragons, and learn that for-for three whole years. I'm really sorry for not telling you right after I knew about it, I really wanted to but-but it's kind of hard to say." There, he had said it, the thing that's been bothering him the whole holidays long._

_And her bright smile from just now was gone for a few second until she decided to put on a fake one, Sting knew she just didn't want the two of them to worry about her._

"_I-it's okay that you didn't tell me earlier Sting, really. Just that three years... is quite long isn't it? Even if we know each other since we were only two years old." She said her face starting to be filled with sadness._

"_I'm really really sorry Lucy." His face was filled with sadness, something that it was almost never filled with and that saddened Lucy even more. _

_He saw her pained face, stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, something he'd normally do when something great just happened. But this time he did it to comfort her and he did it gently, because he knew she would be lonely without them as she didn't really have any other friends except for them, since her family background was a bit special._

_After a while she pulled away and told him: "Hey, Sting why don't we all give each other something small so that we'll always think of each other during the three years?"_

_He gave me a gentle smile: "Great idea, Lucy. I'll have to tell Rogue as well. We're leaving the day after tomorrow though. Think you can think of something till then?"_

"_Doesn't matter, I'll make sure I'll find something for both of you." Lucy had her smile back on, it wasn't as bright as before but it was back. She was determined, she'd find something for both of them._

"_Yeah, Rogue and me too. I think we should head back home now, though." He said, relieved Lucy didn't hate him for not telling her sooner._

"_Bye, see you the day after tomorrow then, Sting!" And she made her way to her mansion waving her hand at him._

_Two days later:_

_Unfortunately, two days already past. Lucy was already at the airport, earlier than the twins. As she thought, she found something great for them. After a few more minutes she saw both of them with their parents walking towards her._

"_Hey, Lucy." The twins said together._

"_Hey, guys!" She tried her best to be cheerful._

_They walked together, silently until the gate._

"_So did both of you find something for me?" She asked._

"_Of course we did." Sting opened his backpack looked for something and took a small packet out: "Here, it's for you."_

_She took it and opened it. In it were a pink and a blue ribbon hair tie, she immediately took of her normal blue hair tie and put both of them on and hugged the twins tightly._

"_I love it, thanks a lot!" She said._

"_No problem, the blue one's from Sting and the pink one's from me. But isn't it a bit weird to use both on the same ponytail?" Rogue said._

"_Yeah actually it is, I'll probably keep switching but... just for today... I'll wear both of them." She took two small packets out of her pocket and placed one in each of their hands. "This is for you guys."_

_They opened it and found one earring in each packet. It was golden and had a golden metal pendant attached to it. The two of course noticed the earring at once._

"_Are you sure we can keep this? They're your favourite earrings afterall." Sting said after looking at it for a while._

"_Yep, totally sure, it's not like I'm losing it. We're going to see each other at the start of high school again... right?" Lucy asked hoping for a good answer from one of the two._

"_Yeah, I promise. I promise we'll see each other on the very first day of high school Lucy." Sting said as he took out his single earring on his left ear and put on Lucy's. Rogue did the same with his earring on his right ear._

_After that they all hugged each other and Lucy even started crying. But after a while their parents said they had to go._

"_Well, see you guys in three years. Good luck with your Dragon Force." Lucy wiped her tears away._

"_Yeah, see you in three years Lucy." Despite the situation Sting tried to give her his brightest smile ever so that it would be the face she last saw from him._

"_Thanks, and see you in three years Lucy." Rogue also tried to smile._

_And so they left._

* * *

"You're still wearing it." Lucy and Sting said at the same time.

"Yeah, Rogue is also wearing his." Sting said.

"Where is Rogue by the way?" Lucy looked around.

"He went to the restroom and told me to go on ahead to the classroom. In which class are you by the way? I'm in class one."

_You should tell him already Lucy: _"Hey, me to! But umm...Sting uh... you know I sort of... well...I-I changed guilds... to-to Fairy Tail. Because both of you were gone and you know the last master of Sabertooth and... Fairy Tail had a lot of new members that years and I made some friends so-so I changed. I'm really so sorry, Sting!"

Sting was a bit shocked at that but said: "It's totally fine Lucy, I'm glad you made friends. And besides, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have an Alliance together, right? They are also still the top guilds in Fiore. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, so let's head to our classrooms before we're late." She pulled his arm and ran towards the classroom as not so many people were in the hall anymore.

Being dragged by her, it's been so long since she last did that. He looked at the girl and smiled to himself. He became a whole head taller than her, but that didn't matter. The fact that she was even prettier than she already was, which Sting had thought of as impossible, was what made him smile. He was also so happy that she remembered him and was even wearing the ribbon hair tie he gave her.

_After three long years..._

* * *

A/N: OMG I wrote SO much more than usual. Again I hope you like it. Feel free to follow, favourite and of course review and just tell me your opinion. And don't forget to vote on the poll. If you read my Miku x Kaito story I think you would notice that my writing got a lot better, at least I think so, well but I still think can be quite bad sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2: Your Friends

**Your Friends...**

A/N: Hi guys! Omg, a new chapter! Well anyway I hope you like this chapter, not much to say before you read this chapter. Many thanks to everyone who read and is still reading, followed, favourited and most of all reviewed.

Oh by the way the poll I mentioned in the last chapter has **5 Votes for ****Childhood friends****, 4 Votes for ****What started out as friends **and **1 Vote for ****Hatsune Miku-Kaichou and the Vice-Presient**

Just to say again:

If you want me to focus on one of my stories during my holidays in July please do wote for wich one of two. I also have ones that I have not started yet but will if it gets a lot of votes. Story summaries are on my profile.

* * *

They were still on time when they reached the classroom and right after they entered, Rogue was there as well.

"Rogue! So you're really also still wearing the earring." Lucy hugged him as well.

"Hey, Lucy and you're still wearing the ribbon hair tie." He slung one arm around her like he always used to.

After she let go she took Rogue's hand as well and dragged them to Natsu and the others.

"While you were gone I kinda changed to Fairy Tail, Rogue. Because that year they had a lot of new people and so they kinda made me open up to them." Lucy explained: "These are Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes and in class two are Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Urtear Milkovich, Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox and Milliana."

"Hi, nice to meet you we're Lucy's childhood friends, the twin dragon slayers. We had to go to America for three years, but we're back now. I'm Rogue Eucliffe." Rogue introduced.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe." Sting said, eyeing Natsu as Lucy sat down next to Natsu.

He saw that guys mood worsen a bit since Rogue said that they were Lucy's childhood friends. He could tell, that guy secretly loved Lucy, just like Sting himself. And that Lisanna girl secretly loved Natsu, that much was sure. Man, this was going to be a hassle, but he won't hand Lucy to anyone... not that she belonged to him. After Lucy sat down, Sting sat down next to her followed by Rogue.

"Oh, sorry Lucy. Now I know why your face saddened when I told you I was a dragon slayer, and when I mentioned the word dragon slayer in general." Natsu apologised.

_Oh great, he is a dragon slayer too?_ Sting thought._ Wait, Dragneel...Where did I hear that name before. Wasn't that the family from the fire dragon Igneel? That guy is? Our family has always been admiring the Dragneel family. _But Sting was somehow glad Lucy thought of him even if she was lonely, he was happy about that, and he hated the fact that he was happy because she was sad.

"Aren't you the one who got selected to be the Master of Sabertooth, Sting?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sting said looking at Jellal.

"You became the master and didn't tell me Sting?!" Lucy said loudly.

"Yeah sorry, forgot to say." He replied to her.

"I'm the Master for Fairy Tail. Hope we get along well, since we have an Alliance with Sabertooth." Jellal said smiling.

"Yeah, I hope so to." Sting smiled back. _Hmm... Doesn't seem like a bad guy._

"So that's why you were in Sabertooth until Natsu invited you to join, I was wondering since you didn't seem so friendly towards the other guild members." Lisanna said.

_Natsu invited her. Oh c'mon seriously? _Sting got angrier by the second, of course he didn't show it. He really wished Lisanna would just hurry up and take Natsu.

"The teacher's here." Erza informed and the lesson started.

* * *

In class two Milliana was sitting next to Gajeel who was arguing with Levy who was seated next to him. Next to the bluenette was Urtear, then Gray and then Juvia. Milliana was so upset about being apart from Erza and what was worse was that that Jellal was with Erza. Milliana didn't trust Jellal which was also why she was in Mermaid's Heel and not in Fairy Tail, and now that guy is even the Master.

Gray had so wished that Juvia would end up in a different class than he himself. He was happy that he ended up in the same one as Urtear and even seated next to her, but the fact that Juvia was sitting next to him was the worst of all.

Levy was currently arguing with Gajeel since he still kept calling her a shorty and she hated it. Why she even fell for that guy in the first place, Levy can't remember.

After three hours of surviving sitting next to Juvia, Gray was more than happy when the bell finally rang for morning break. The group went out of the classroom and saw the others walking out from the classroom next door and walked to them.

"Hi Lucy! Who are those two new guys?" Levy said and hugged Lucy.

"Hi Levy. These are my childhood friends Sting and Rogue Eucliffe, they've been away for three years though." Lucy explained to the rest.

"Hi, nice to meet both of you. I'm Lucy's best friend, though you're probably closer to her than I am, the name's Levy Mcgarden. These people here are Gajeel, Milliana, Urtear, Gray and Juvia."

"Hi..." They both awkwardly said since they were pretty shocked to how many friends Lucy got over the last three years as they never had many friends themselves.

"Eru-chan!" Milliana said hugging Erza tightly.

"Hi Milliana." Erza simply replied.

"Are you okay Eru-chan? Jellal didn't do anything mean to you did he? 'Cause if he did he's going to die today." She was still clinging to her best friend.

"Haha, no no, it's okay he didn't do anything." Erza thought Milliana was very cute, since she was always like this even though Erza herself was stronger than Milliana and Jellal was even stronger than both of them. And then the fact that Jellal and Erza were best friends was also there.

* * *

Jellal was sitting alone in the morning break in the classroom, since he wasn't really up to seeing Milliana. That girl hated him as much as cats hated dogs. She had always thought that he's mean to Erza which was wrong. He and Erza were best friends since a long time already and over time he fell in love with the scarlet haired girl. He remembered, he was the one who gave Erza her last name.

Erza, Milliana and he himself grew up together in an orphanage. Jellal didn't have any friends at the starting and was being tricked and ordered around by the other boys, the reason why Milliana hated him, she didn't believe that he was forced to. Erza on the other hand tried to help him and soon they became friends and started to go to school together.

Jellal waited there in his seat for another five minutes until he saw Erza and the others come back to the classroom. When everyone was seated the teacher continued on with some Magic history.

* * *

After another two lessons of school the bell rang for lunch, since Lucy's mansion was only a ten minutes walk from school, she always went home unless she had an extremely short lunch break. She quickly packed her books and pen into her bag and got up, so that she won't have to squeeze herself out of the classroom. She got out of the room and waited for her friends outside the school building. Soon enough everyone was out.

"So Rogue, Sting, are you coming over as always or do you want to eat here, since I always go home?" Lucy asked the two, last time they always used to eat lunch at Lucy's place since the twin's place was quite far from the school.

"I'll come along with you, I missed Layla's cooking." Rogue simply said.

"I guess then I'll come along as well." Sting said, trying to look as if he wasn't surprised and overjoyed by Lucy's question.

Sting saw that Natsu was about to say something before Jellal gripped onto his scarf from behind and dragged him towards the canteen of the school.

"See you guys after lunch." Jellal said, Erza just waved trying to help him drag Natsu and the others following.

After seeing them go Lucy, Rogue and Sting headed for Lucy's mansion. When they reached Sting noticed that nothing much changed except for that the tree next to Lucy's room's balcony grew even taller than it already was, he was sure if it kept growing like that in a years or two it would be taller than the mansion.

As they entered the dining room Sting saw that lunch was already ready: "How did your mother know that we are coming?"

"Oh, I already told her this morning, since you know, you promised me." She replied and took a seat at the table.

Seconds later a lady looking very similar to Lucy entered the room: "Welcome back Sting, and Rogue."

"Hi Layla." They both greeted her.

Since Layla didn't really have any work because Jude did everything she always did the cooking. Today for lunch she cooked fish curry. They ate lunch, Layla asking the boys how they are and so on.

"It's nice to have people over for lunch again." Layla said after they ate finish and were about to head back to school.

"Lucy hasn't invited anyone else?" Rogue asked, Sting happy that Natsu didn't seem come over.

"Nope, never, since the last time you came we never had anyone over for lunch."

She answered.

"Anyway thanks for the meal." Sting said and then they left for school.

* * *

The others had just finished their lunch but decided to sit there for a bit since they still had plenty of time until afternoon classes started. Jellal was trying to talk to Erza but was glared at by none other than Milliana and he was also trying to stop Natsu from being so grumpy as the fire dragon slayer had been the whole lunch time over. Gray on the other hand was trying to have a pleasant chat with Urtear while trying to keep Juvia of from himself which was quite tiring. Levy was, as always, quarreling with Gajeel as he kept calling her shorty. Lisanna was trying to cheer Natsu up but it didn't seem to work at all.

After a few minutes passed Natsu got up, sniffed around and said: "Lucy's back!" And ran off.

Shortly after, Lisanna ran after him, the others following behind her. They saw Natsu running to Lucy as she entered the school grounds with the other two dragon slayers beside her. As he reached her, he gave her a big hug getting a death glare from Sting while doing so, Lucy got one from Lisanna but she was already used to it. The others could only sigh at the scene.

"Okay let's go to combat classes before we're late guys." Jellal said and walked away, after that the others started to follow.

Six lessons a week they had combat classes which focused on fighting and magic skills. At the starting of every semester they would measure everyones magic power using the Magic Power Finder. With that they made the classes because it would be unfair to have weaker ones fight stronger ones.

"Now you'll see Sting, Rogue, how much stronger I've gotten." Lucy told them.

"And now you'll see how much stronger we've gotten." Sting said back to her.

They sorted out whose turn it was by family name so the first one of the group of friends was Natsu Dragneel. _(A/N: Just so you know, I have an explanation at the end of this chapter as to why who gets how many points.)_

He walked up to the MPF and said: " Metsuryuu ougi: Guren Bakuenjin!" He used his dragon slayer secret art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.

After the MPF took the attack the numbers started to spin and once it stopped it showed the number: 612

Next up was Rogue Eucliffe.

He walked up and said: "Shadow Drive. Dragon Force. Eiryuu no Renjakusen!" He first entered Shadow Drive which allowed him to enter Dragon Force mode, then he used his Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flasch.

Everyone's mouth was open as their school never had a dragon slayer who could use dragon force before.

So the numbers spun and Rogue's magic power was: 648

So after Rogue was Sting Eucliffe.

"White Drive. Dragon Force. Metsuryuu ougi: Holy Nova." He as well, entered his White Drive in order to enter Dragon Force, then, he used his dragon slayer secret art like Natsu.

Once again the other students were shocked and the numbers went spinning: 784

Next was Jellal Fernandes.

"Meteor." With his speed enhancement he made seven magic circles in the air above the MPF: "Grand Chariot!"

After a while the number showed: 796

Sting's and Rogue's mouth were open wide with astonishment and all the other student were clapping. _Well, as expected of Fairy Tail's new Master. _Sting thought to himself.

Next up was Gray Fullbuster.

"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" He shouted as the ice hit the MPF.

Yet again the numbers spun and came to a halt at the number: 595

Next was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Open the gate of the twins: Gemini!" The twins came and took Lucy's form:

"Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki ("Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens  
Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi All the stars, far and wide  
Sono kagayaki wo motte Show me thy appearance  
Ware ni sugata wo shimese With such shine  
Tetorabiburosu yo Oh Tetrabiblos  
Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha I am the ruler of the stars  
Asupekuto wa kanzen nari Aspect become complete  
Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo Open thy malevolent gate  
Zenten hachijūhassei Oh 88 Stars of the heaven  
Hikaru! Shine!  
Urano Metoria!" Urano Metria!")

She successfully managed to use the spell and hit the MPF sending the numbers to go spinning once again. Actually Lucy only managed to use Urano Metria since last year so she was quite happy and excited to see her score.

Once it stopped the number showed: 728

Everyone, including Lucy, gasped as the number, Gray, Natsu and Rogue couldn't believe their eyes. The last time Lucy attacked the MPF she didn't use Urano Metria and she only barely hit the 500 mark.

Lucy couldn't believe her own eyes. She was stronger than Natsu, Gray and Rogue with his Dragon Force. But not surprisingly she was on the verge of losing her consciousness due to the fact that almost all of her magic power is gone now and she just managed to get back to the others.

So they continued and next was Juvia Lockser.

"Water Cyclone!" She hit the MPF with her water attack.

The numbers, spinning again stopped at the number: 545

The person next from the group was Levy Mcgarden.

"Solid Script: Storm!" A strong gust of wind hit the MPF.

The numbers showed: 421

Next up was Urtear Milkovich.

"Ice-Make Rosen Krone!" Frozen Roses attacked the MPF.

After it spun again the number showed: 564

After her came Milliana, as she had no last name they just used her first name for the sorting.

"Kitten Blast!" Several tubes hit the MPF.

Soon it showed the number: 365

After her, the next one from the group was Gajeel.

"Metsuryuu ougi: Gouma Tetsu Rasen!" He used his dragon slayer secret art: Karma demon: Iron Spiral. His legs turned into a drill damaging the MPF quite a bit.

It spun again stopping at the number: 620

_Dammit just eighteen more and I would have beaten Rogue. _Gajeel thought.

After him, from the group of friends, was Erza Scarlet.

"Kansou: Kureha no Yoroi. Kureha: Gessen!" First she transformed into her Black Wing Armor, then she used skill Moon Flash.

Yet again the number spun and came to a halt: 580

Last but not least from the group was Lisanna.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" She took on her cat form and fiercely scratched the MPF.

The number spun again and stopped: 352.

After all the first years were done they still had about fifteen minutes left and the teacher told them they could try combining attacks and such and hit the MPF and see what they got. Two nurses from the nurse office came to help heal those who used up to much of their magic power.

"Thanks a lot Wendy!" Lucy got healed by one of the said nurses.

Wendy was in fourth elementary year and Cheria, the other nurse, was in her first year of middle school. In Fiore it was that all those with healing powers could become a school nurse just for the time that they were in school.

"No problem, Lucy-san." She replied.

Lucy headed to the others. She saw Natsu and Gray trying to combine Ice and Fire, and, surprisingly it worked. Gray had made a frozen lance and shot it towards the MPF with Natsu surrounding it with flames from his Fire Dragon's Roar.

The MPF showed the number: 980

Next Sting and Rogue wanted to try out Unison Raid together. Sting released a large amount of light, Rogue doing the same with shadow and after a while both merged light and shadow together. They put their hand together and and formed a ball made of light and shadow magic from the two and shot it towards the MPF. Luckily for them, the training ground was super huge so that no one else got hurt.

The MPF took in the hit and spun again this time the number showed: 1111

And yet again everyone who watched, was gaping.

After that Erza and Jellal wanted to try. Erza transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, summoned two hundred swords and used Blumenblatt to hit them into the ground to circle the MPF. After that Jellal used the two hundred swords to use Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song.

The MPF showed the number: 1056

Soon after the Lesson was over, and everyone headed back to their classrooms. Sting was extremely happy. Happy that he got the second highest score out of the first years and to see that Lucy had gotten much stronger, even beating Rogue.

After the other lessons finished all the students went home as the guild building was closed on Mondays. The group of friends went separate ways. Erza, Milliana and Jellal went towards their orphanage. Gray, Urtear and Juvia headed towards the train station. Lisanna, Natsu, Lucy, Sting and Rogue went to Lucy's mansion since it was on their way home and there was no way the dragon slayers would take the train home.

"So Lucy, are you going to join Sabertooth again? I mean now that Sting and Rogue are back." Lisanna asked.

And that question just happened to ruin the mood. Natsu shot Lucy a worried look, both Sting and Rogue gave her their death glares, because they were quite sure that Lucy was thinking about that. Although Sting wanted to know Lucy's answer to that question he really didn't want to trouble her. Lucy really didn't know how to answer that question, as much as she wanted to be in the same guild as Sting and Rogue again, she really came to love Fairy Tail over the past years. Then again she also liked Sabertooth if not for the fact that Saber's last Master was terrible. As for Natsu, he really didn't want Lucy to go back, no, he didn't want her to change guilds at all. And Lisanna, she liked Lucy as a person, but the fact that Natsu obviously took a liking to the celestial mage really bothers her, that's why she asked Lucy that question.

Lucy really wanted to answer and so she had to quickly decide: "Errrr... Yeah I am. Tomorrow when the guild building is open I'll change back." She blurted out.

Rogue's face became a relieved one, Sting's overjoyed and Natsu? Well his was way beyond disbelieve, though Lucy didn't really seem to take notice of this. Lisanna's was rather normal, or at least she tried to make it look normal.

Soon they reached the mansion and Lucy took her leave from the group. Natsu watched as if he's never going to see her again. Sting saw this and couldn't help but feel bad for the fire dragon slayer, he would after all, feel the same if Lucy were to stay in Fairy Tail.

Natsu was lying in his bed grumbling to himself about how this was his worst day ever. Every time that Sting guy talks to Lucy, or when he went home to eat lunch with Lucy, or when Lucy said she is going back to his guild, Natsu always felt this strange anger though he didn't really know what that strange feeling was. The fact that Sting beat him at the MPF thing was also not helping.

_Your friends..._

A/N: Please review, favourite and follow if you have time and want to. So just to make things clear to all my readers, I really like Natsu. I think he's super cool and aside from Sticy I also really like Nalu, but somehow I feel like I'm weiting in a way that makes it seem like he's so miserable and so on (so sorry Natsu!).

But the fact that I can't stand Lisanna is true guys and I have no idea why. There's just something about her that I totally hate.

Oh and I also don't really have anything against Juvia, except for when she's all over Gray (it seriously annoys me), and I think that Gray just fits better with Urtear. So sorry to all those who also support Gruvia.

Oh yeah and about Rogue being Eucliffe, I know he's called Cheney but they are real twins in this story so I just settled for Eucliffe.

And at last to my choice of the MPF points thingy:

Natsu Dragneel: I know Natsu is like super strong but his strength always came from his will to protect his comrades in dire situations, and in school I don't think he'll have a lot of that will, so he isn't as strong, even though I think he's power is higher than his speed, which doesn't count for the MPF.

Rogue Eucliffe: I always saw him as not as strong as Sting, I mean sure he's a dragon slayer but I just don't see him as a powerful character, even with dragon force, though I think his strength lies in speed.

Sting Eucliffe: The reason I put his number a lot higher than Rogue's is because I think he has more power then Rogue more speed and he also used both dragon force and dragon slayer's secret art.

Jellal Fernandes: Even with all the dragon slayers and everything, I always saw Jellal as a very strong character, in both speed and power.

Gray Fullbuster: I put Gray's number rather in the middle of the group, just a bit higher. I think he's very strong, but because he always used a lot of spells together and not that all of them are extremely powerful, just when used together.

Lucy Heartfilia: I always saw Lucy as someone who looks weak on the outside but is actually super strong, especially with Urano Metria.

Juvia Lockser: I never really considered her as strong, but she was an S-class mage in phantom lord after all so I gave her just a bit under average of the group.

Levy Mcgarden: As much as I'd like to think that Levy is strong, sadly she isn't. She's more of the clever type. So I had to give her quite a low score.

Urtear Milkovich: As much as I remember, they didn't really show much of her strength. But seeing as she's Ur's daughter and was one of grimoire heart's strongest member I think that she's quite powerful.

Milliana: Even though Lahar said something about her score being high (I gave her the same score she got in the GMG in the anime) I put the her score as a low score forom the group, after all I kinda doubt the strength of the rune knights.

Gajeel Redfox: He too, was never really shown fighting, there were some times, but not much. I think he is strong but just not as strong as Natsu, though as I said Natsu's power mainly comes from the will to protect his comrades.

Erza Scarlet: I think she might be the strongest girl in fairy tail, but her power also, like Gray, doesn't lie in each attack individually, but because she can change armor very fast and also does that a lot.

Lisanna Strauss: As much as I think Beast and Satan Soul are very strong magic, I think you can't really do much with Animal Soul, so she's one of the weakest.


End file.
